Butterfly Effect
by Garden of Time
Summary: In theory, even the flutter of a butterfly's wings can cause a hurricane on the other side of the world. If you change even the smallest of life's details, you completely change its outcome.


_**Butterfly Effect**_

The air in LA was heavy in her lungs. She had been there for several weeks already, and yet she couldn't stand the horrid smell of pollution that filled her lungs.

The heaviness of the air was the least of her worries, however, as she hadn't eaten in days. The raging hunger clouded her senses. She felt as if she would go mad.

She staggered through the street past a night club, the music blaring in her ears. Her mouth began to water as the smell of food reached her nostrils. Her mouth began to water as she peered through the window at the drunk men.

"The girls sure look sexier than before," a man sitting near the door slurred to his equally drunk buddy next to him. She noticed that both were cops by their uniforms. She guessed they just got off from work.

A waitress in a skimpy uniform walked by and gave the cops food and left. She stared longingly at the steaming hot plate as the cops continued to stare at the waitress.

 _So...hungry..._ she thought, her mouth beginning to foam at the dilectable food that those men barely bat an eye at. She didn't even notice herself sneaking near the table and reaching for one of the large cuts of well cooked steak until one of the men shouted at her.

"Hey!" Her head shot up in surprise as the man swung his arm to hit her. On instinct, she ducked and ran with the steak dripping in her hands. "Get back here you little bitch!"

The man gave chase and followed her down the street. She pushed her tired, aching legs to go faster, and she ran into someone. They both fell to the ground hard with her head landing on his chest. The steak laid forgotten on the ground.

She groaned and lifted her head to see a pair of bright, crimson eyes, behind a curtain of dark brown, almost black, hair. They stayed locked onto her own golden irises for a moment before glancing up above her head, presumably at her shaggy, pointed ears that resembled a wolf's in appearance.

"Somebody stop that theif!" The man chasing her slurred. She quickly stood up and continued to run, despite her protesting body, begging her to stop. She began to grow clumsy from the exhaustion and nearly ran into a wall as she turned into an alleyway.

Thunder boomed as clouds gathered in the sky. Rain began to fall and drench the ground in water. She leaned against a wall, unable to run anymore. Looking down at her empty hands, she could still smell the juices from the steak she lost. She put her fingers to her lips and licked the substance in a desperate attempt to ease her evergrowing hunger; but it still wasn't enough.

"There you are..."

A flash of lightening illuminated the man who just wouldn't let her get away. She slowly backed into the wall in fear. The man staggered over to her and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground.

"You're gonna pay for what you did, you little freak!"

She choked out a pathetic whine as fear began to override the hunger. Her tears mixed with the rain as her only source of oxygen was slowly cut off. Her vision began to blur and she believed she could see the face of death.

Suddenly, the man let out a pained moan, and his grip on her loosened. She fell to the ground and let out a series of large coughs as air returned to her lungs. When she was able to breathe properly and her vision cleared, she looked down at the man who nearly killed her.

...he himself, was dead.

She noticed a knife in the back of his head, right at the base of his head; an instant death.

She crawled closer to the corpse so she could get a better look at the wound. The blood slowly exiting from it intrigued her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She looked up to see the hunched silhouette of another man. She quickly crawled back in fear as he came closer.

"Don't worry, Little Pet," the man said calmly, "It's not your time to die." He held something out to her. She leaned foreward out of curiosity. It was the steak she had lost earlier; and he was giving it to her.

Remembering her hunger, she harshly grabbed it out of his hand and devoured it ravenously. The succulent juices of the now cold meat danced across her tongue and down her throat.

The man that knelt before her now chuckled in amusement. "You've become quite an animal, haven't you?" He smirked and his red eyes flashed as he read her name from above her head.

 _Aruki Akiteru..._

Aruki looked down in embarassment as she finnished off her meal. After licking the leftovers off of her lips, she looked back up at the man who saved her life. He held out his hand once more. Hesitantly, she took it with her own, and he led her out of the alleyway.

And as the rain continued to pour, she diddn't hear the sound of a black notebook falling out of the sky.

 _ **((Author's Note)) Hello everybody! It's me, I'm still alive.**_

 _ **I decided to write this while I continue to work on Chapter 25 of TGWGE. I'll explain more of what took so long when I post it, but for now I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot on how BB and Yugi first met.**_

 _ **For those who are new to my works, go ahead and check out my profile to read more about Yugi and her involvement in the Kira case.**_

 _ **Until Next Time,**_

 _ **-Garden Of Time**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters are the sole property of Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata. I only own Yugi and the plotline for this short story.**_


End file.
